Upcoming ERB suggestions
Who would you like to see in an upcoming ERB? Post suggestions below! *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter *Doc Brown vs Doctor Who (The Doctors) *Alex Trebek vs Sean Connery (the SNL counterparts) *Ken Jennings vs WATSON (The 73 time Jeopardy! winner vs IBM's Jeopardy! playing super-computer) *Larry the Cable Guy vs Bill Nye the Science Guy *Big Time Rush vs KISS *Percy Jackson vs Spongebob Squarepants *Dr. House vs Sigmund Freud *Janis Joplin vs Amy Winehouse *Frank West vs Chris Redfield *Odin vs Zeus (Battle of the gods!) *Macgyver vs Chuck Greene *Thor vs Raiden *Mickey Mouse vs Mighty Mouse *Happy Gillmore vs Tiger Woods *Barack Obama vs Stephen Harper *Harley Morenstien (Epic Meal TIme) vs Adam Richman (Man Vs Food) *Hawkeye vs Katniss Everdeen *Sheldon Cooper vs Harold (Total Drama series character) *James Bond vs Jason Bourne *Robert Ludlum vs Ian Flemming *Forrest Gump vs Temple Grandin *Rambo vs The Heavy (Team Fortress class) *Tony Hawk vs Travis Pastrana *Jessie James (outlaw) vs Jessie James (stuntman) *Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck *Hercules vs The Hulk *Venom (Eddie Brock) vs Carnage *Paul Sr (American Chopper) vs Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Bon Scott vs Brian Johnson *Adrian Shephard (Half Life Opposing Force) vs Commander Shephard (Mass Effect) *Marcus Feinx vs Leatherface *Mike Tyson vs Rocky Balboa *Muhammad Ali vs Joe Fraizer *Jimi Hendrix vs Mick Jagger *Gordon Freeman (Half Life) vs Chell (Portal) (Gravity Gun and Crowbar vs Portal Gun) *Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger Driver) vs Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction Driver) *Captain Jack Sparrow vs Blackbeard *Katy Perry vs Maddona *Nikos Telsa vs The Engineer (Team Fortress Class) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil *John Bonham vs Neil Peart *Jackie Robinson vs Willie O'ree *Nice Peter vs EpicLloyd #2 *Johnny Bravo vs Duke Nukem *Jory Caron vs Tom Dickson *George Washington vs Sir John A. Mcdonald *Criss Angel Vs Harry Houdini *Ebenezer Scrooge vs Scrooge Mcduck *Garfield vs Snoopy *Sidney Crosby vs Alex Ovechkin *King Kong vs Donkey Kong *Ernest P Worell vs Billy Madison *Bronies vs Trolls *Jon Arbuckle vs Charlie Brown *Piers Morgan vs Simon Cowell *Dr. Phil vs Oprah Winfrey *Howard Stern vs Larry King *Optimus Prime vs Megatron *Leonardo Da Vinchi vs Leonardo Dicaprio *Finn and Jake vs Lewis and Clark (two adventurer duos) *Alexander Graham Bell vs Thomas Edison *Ronald McDonald vs The Joker *Captain Price vs Captain Hook *Fred Flinstone vs Shaggy *Zeus vs Thor *Howie Mandel vs Pat Sajack *Joseph Stalin vs Jack Layton *Tom Hanks vs Tim Allen *Buzz Aldrin vs Buzz Lightyear *Gary Bettman vs Roger Goodell *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) vs Scorpion (Marvel Comics) *Abbot and Costello vs Calvin and Hobbes *Angus Young vs Malcom Young *Kratos vs Wolverine *Muscles Glasses vs Mark Henry *Handy Manny vs Bob The Builder *Jon Brower Minnoch vs Gabe Newell *Neil Armstrong vs Louis Armstrong *Tim Tebow vs Tom Brady *Yao Ming vs Shaquille O'neal *Luke Skywalker vs ET *Batman vs Iron Man *Fat Albert vs Santa Claus *Pingu vs Tennesee Tuxedo *Mick Jagger vs Jaromir Jagr *Jeff Blatnick vs Mario Lemieux *Steve McQueen vs Lightning McQueen *Jerry Springer vs Steve Willkos *Judge Judy vs Judge Joe Brown *Barney The Dinosaur vs Barney Calhoun *Winnie The Pooh vs Slimer *Andrew Garfield vs Tobey Maguire *Ceaser Romaro vs Jack Nicholson vs Heath Ledger *The Mask vs Deadpool *Anderson Silva vs Georges St.Pierre *Sonic The Hedgehog vs The Scout (Team Fortress Class) *Barney Rubble vs Barney Calhoun *Georges St. Pierre vs Jean-Claude Van Damme *Sylvester Stallone vs Robert Downey Jr *Bear Grylls vs Les Stroud *Crocodile Dundee vs Steve Irwin *Ed Sullivan vs Sharon Osbourne *Gunnery Seargent Hartman vs J Jonah Jameson *Pablo Picaso vs Bob Ross *Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin *Ali Baba vs Aladdin *Rebbeca Black vs Shaun White *M.C. Escher vs MC Hammer (The MCs) *"Weird Al" Yankovic vs Jonathan Coulton (The comedy musicians) *Watson vs Robin (Dick Grayson). *Toby Turner vs Shane Dawson *Ebenezer Scrooge vs The Grinch *Spider-man vs Frank West *Wall-E vs Wheatley *Fred Flinstone vs George Jetson *GLaDOS vs Rosie (The Jetsons) *Matt Damon vs Jermey Renner *The Hulk vs Shrek *Andreas Stihl vs Paul Bunyan *Bonnie and Clyde vs Sonny and Cher *Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees *Inspector Gadget vs Iron Man *The Flash vs Quicksilver *Captain Kirk vs Captain Picard *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft *GLaDOS vs Hal9000 *Jesus Christ vs Agatha Christie *Scooby Doo vs Brian Griffin *Ben Franklin vs Vince Offer and Anthony Sullivan *Quagmire vs Bart Simpson *Gordon Freeman vs Freeman Dyson *Maggie Simpson vs Pebbles Flinstone *Uncle Sam vs Sam The Eagle *Jon Brower Minnoch vs Manuel Uribe *Walt Disney vs Matt Groening (feat. Seth MacFarlane backing up Groening) *Atomic Betty vs Betty White *Muffy Crosswire vs Trixie Tang *Sheldon Dinkleburg vs Ned Flanters *Crazy Dave (Plants Vs Zombies) Vs Cocoa Puffs Bird *Nice Peter & EpicLylod Vs Wiz & Boomstick (Wiz & Boomstick are the creators of DEATH BATTLE!) *Eldery Furi Vs Gary The Gadger Guy *Juilet Vs Osihi Kawaii *Stan Vs Kyle Vs Cartman Vs Kenny Battle Royale *Wage (Uglydolls) Vs Yoohoo (Yoohoo & Friends) *Big Nate Vs Greg Heffly (feat. Charile Brown backing up Heffly) *Bobby Flay vs Jamie Oliver *Nova vs PewDiePie